


Can I kiss you?

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Angst, I may have cried a little while writing this, Lots of tears, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Scars, Sherlock has scars, almost sex but feelings, some nudity, tears from the readers that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”“What?”In which Sherlock finally confesses his love but it doesn't go as planned.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynameislightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameislightwood/gifts).



“Can I kiss you?”  
“What?”  
Sherlock looks straight at me. “You heard me perfectly.”  
I don’t know what to say. Is Sherlock attracted to me? He must be, why else would he ask this? Well, you never know with Sherlock. Am I attracted to him? Yes, I am, I realize. “God yes”, I suddenly hear myself say.  
Sherlock looks surprised but happy. He has a slightly nervous smile on his face. He is gorgeous this way.  
Sherlock leans in. His hot breath is coming closer and closer to me. I can see all the little details of his face.  
I shut my eyes and close the gap slowly. The kiss is fast but his lips are warm and soft and leave me wanting more. When I open my eyes my face is still less than an inch away from Sherlock’s. His eyes are closed and his lips are curved into a smile.  
“More”, I breathe. I crash my lips onto his.  
Finally after all that time pining for Sherlock Holmes. I will not let this chance go to waste.  
I put my hands on his cheeks and let them wander. They explore his face, his neck and hair. I hear him moan softly.  
Sherlock puts his hands on my back. I push him back on the sofa a little and he gives in completely. I reposition myself and him so that he is laying down with his legs stretched and that I’m on top of him, leaning on my knees a little.  
Our kiss deepens even more and I lick Sherlock’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth to let me in. Sherlock is soft and warm and wet. My blood is pumping to my member. I am grasping his hair now and Sherlock’s hands have found my ass.  
Sherlock breaks the kiss for a moment. “I love you so much, John”, he pants.  
“I love you too, Sherlock”, I whisper. I start kissing his neck and Sherlock moans loudly. I can feel his dick becoming harder.  
“When’s the last time you’ve done this?”  
“Way too long”, Sherlock answers. His voice is becoming desperate.  
I kiss him again quickly before sitting up to take off my shirt. Sherlock helps me unbutton faster and throws the shirt across the room. The corners of his mouth go up.  
“Do you like what you see?” I ask seductively.  
Sherlock can’t even answer. He pushes me back and sits on top of me and, fuck, he is sucking at my skin like it will give him the power to rule the world.  
He sucks and bites leaving marks everywhere on my neck and chest. I love every God damn second his mouth is on my body. I let myself moan. The sounds coming out of my throat are getting louder and louder as Sherlock is going further down my torso. Just past my bellybutton I stop him.  
“Sherlock”, I pant, “n-not yet.”  
Sherlock kisses me on the mouth.  
It’s my turn to take off Sherlock’s shirt now. We sit up while making out and my hands unbutton his shirt. It comes off and let my hands wander around his bare chest. There are scars there. I break from his lips to look at my lover. His chest and shoulders are covered in scars.  
Sherlock’s eyes grow wide as if he just realized that he has scars. He must have forgotten about them in the heat of the moment.  
“Sherlock”, I whisper in disbelieve. I’ve always known he had scars from all the fighting he did but there are so many.  
The brunet looks away and I can see his back. More scars. Bigger and more horrible than the ones on his chest.  
My hands found Sherlock’s. “Sherlock, tell me about them”, I request.  
He takes a deep breath and points to a circular scar on his chest. “This is where Mary shot me.” My breathing stops when I hear her name. He points to the some marks on his ribs. “I got into a fight with a murder suspect.” His finger now goes to his back. “Most of these are from Serbia.”  
My eyes have filled with tears now. “And the rest?”  
“Some are from people I’ve gotten into fights with over the years, the smaller ones on my arm are from the drugs and-”  
“And what? Who else hurt you, Sherlock?”  
“The others are from you.”  
My mouth falls open. What? How? It can’t be true.  
I remember the two times I beat him up. Right when he came back from Serbia and in the hospital not so long ago. I hadn’t realised how much I had hurt him.  
Tears are now streaming down my cheeks and I am sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Sherlock. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”  
I lay my head on his chest. He holds me in his arms. I’m lying on the body that I love and that I scarred.  
“It’s okay, I forgive you”, he tries but I stop him.  
“No. It’s not okay. Don’t forgive me, please.”  
I sob on his chest until our tears are dried and we’re feeling a cold without our shirts on.  
I’m the first one to talk again. “I think it’s safe to say that the mood is gone now.”  
“I agree.”  
“I don’t want to stop holding you, Sherlock. I love you.”  
Sherlock just smiles and kisses me. “I love you.”


End file.
